


Twenty Seven Days a Month.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Running With God on Our Knees - Superheroes Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: For most of the month, Clint can pretend.





	

Twenty seven days a month they are heroes: night and day, they fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves, bows ready and arrows never missing the target. It’s easier during those days for Clint to pretend he isn’t falling hard for Kate. Easier because there are jokes to be made and teasing and Kate stealing his coffee and Clint can be so, so very good not seeing what he doesn’t want to see and, as long as he doesn’t see his love for Kate with a capital letter, then she won’t leave.

Twenty seven days, there’s no problem.

But there are three days a month where Kate drives them to a little-out-of-state cabin that belongs to her family, deep within the forest, where it’s private property and no-one would be in danger. And when the moon shines blue upon the sky there aren’t jokes and coffee and teasing between them. There is the scent of the wet ground and of prey and of forest and of _Kate_ in ways that speak of pack and belonging and ‘mine’, and in the tiniest part of human that remains in him, Clint knows, with the way Kate howls, with the way she runs ahead of him, that she feels the same way.


End file.
